


Glue

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [209]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie just wants to relax, but Wes can't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glue

“This is good. I like this one.” Wes shifted, looking over to Hobbie. “What’s it called?” He shifted again, not able to sit still for very long in the darkened room. “Do you ever dance to this stuff when we aren’t around? I would pay to see that.” He went silent for a few moments and Hobbie decided that he had better start checking for secret holo-recorders when he wanted to have his alone time.

“This sounds like something Tycho would like. Does he? Is he the one who shared this music with you?” Wes continued babbling and Hobbie grabbed his pillow. He had come to the lounge for a chance to relax, and had brought a blanket to keep warm and his favorite pillow to snuggle with as he listened to some music and zoned out for a while. Unfortunately, Wes had seen him and insisted on sharing the experience.

Hobbie sighed and smacked Wes with his pillow. “Shut up, Wes.” He brought the pillow back to himself, hugging it for a moment and then leaning back he put it over his own face.

“Are you trying to smother yourself? It won’t work. I know because I tried that once and I just got a headache later.” Wes shifted again. “Want to go out for a drink later? I bet we could grab the others and make a night of it.” He stopped as the pillow hit him again.

“Wes, if you don’t shut up I’m going to glue you to the ceiling in the briefing room, naked, and tell Wedge it was your idea.” Hobbie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “If you are good and you go away I might get a drink with you later. If you stay and ruin my relaxation time I will be forced to find alternative methods that you will like even less than being glue to a ceiling.”


End file.
